


Nighttime is the best time for crime

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: Murder is fantastic [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Guns, Murder, Rae and Sykkuno are half-siblings here yall quick warning, This is my 19th work yall someone stop me, i love this, it's mentioned - Freeform, so proud of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: The underworld is an fascinating place. An strict hierchary is always present, and people who try to disrupt it are fools, regardless of if they actually suceed. In this world, an name is whispered among the masses, regarded warily and with awe.The Comfy Cartel.An organization walking the fine line of good and evil.Let's talk more about that, shall we?
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Lily Ki/Micheal Reeves, Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter & Sykkuno, Toast & Yvonne
Series: Murder is fantastic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073630
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Nighttime is the best time for crime

Toast turned around and put a bullet through a man's head. Said man dropped instantly, limbs sprawled. Toast's own men finished off their targets, blood splattering the floor.

Some idiots had thought they could sneak in and attack the Comfy Cartel. Pathetic. The guards had seen them before the men even stepped into the building. Toast tapped the floor, grateful it was ceramic. Any further and they would have reached the hallway, lined with expensive rugs.

Toast hummed, gesturing for his men to go burn the bodies. He looked up as a woman walked in, a pail and mop in hand.

Yvonne frowned at the mess he had made and sighed. She paused, looking at one of the bodies.

Then she brought her mop handle down on the body's head.

An cry from said body was the only indication that he had been alive seconds ago. Toast grinned, watching the woman's team flow in to start cleaning up the mess. Yvonne was a wild card, but her skills were the same level as a Capo. He hummed, mind already on his next mission.

**Time waits for no one.**

An man slumped in his chair, fiddling with a device. Next to him, a woman smiled, laughed, blinked and flirted at all the right times. This didn't really bother Michael, she was a negotiator at heart with the benefit of good looks. What bothered him was the man sitting across them, leering at Lily.

It was irritating, knowing that one of the woman's more unsavory admirers were right there and he couldn't kill him. Lily was his, and he had worked hard for it. He sighed, pushing up his glasses. No matter, the man would realize what he had been pushed into soon enough.

He smirked as Lily abruptly shut up to take the piece of paper the man just signed, thanking him for his time. The confused expression on the man's face was almost worth it. He had just signed a very favorable deal for them, after all.

Michael managed to hold in his laughter until they were in the car. Lily smiled too, leaning against him. After a successful deal like that, it meant they had some free time off.

**So they could go on a sweet date.**

An woman slipped into a building, her team following behind her. Pokimane didn't usually go on missions, but this one was too important. She led her team through twists and turns, counting off the corridor with her mental map.

Finally, they arrived at a large vault. Several painstaking moments of lock-picking later the steel door swung open to reveal riches. An quick check disabled all other alarms and they were free to take what they were want.

Pokimane kept watch, smiling. This would teach their competition. Most of their money was physical, instead of safely stored in banks due to their arrogance. This would be an heavy blow. They left the building, leaving no trace of their passing.

**Mission successful.**

Two figures slipped through the night, one male and the other female. Half-siblings, looking nothing alike. They slid into a car, watching the building they just left go up in flames.

Weeks spent sneaking among the crowds, planting seeds of distrust and spreading rumors had paid off, leading to this very moment. The seeds had sprouted into unbridled chaos, resulting in an destruction of an freshly minted organization.

It was almost an pity, knowing that they would have become something great if not for this. But it was their job to eliminate future competition. Sykkuno smiled, starting up the car as the engine purred. 

Valkyrae typed out an report to the Capos at their success. They shared an

**look**

and

 _smiled_ ,

before driving off into the night.

**Undercover missions were the best.**

Scarra sifted through reports of the past missions that his organization had done. He read files on them killing, seducing, stealing and sabotaging. He smiles, delighted with the work his family has done.

He gets up, holding the stack of paper and strolls to his fireplace. They were truly unrivaled in their power. Scarra holds out a hand and drops the papers into the fire. Preventing them from getting into the wrong hands. He clasps his hands before him, watching every last sheet turn into ashes.

The Comfy Cartel was untouchable.

**It could not be destroyed.**

An man wearing what could remotely pass for an purple rabbit mask sighed as he cleaned his knife. His partner was hauling the body into a empty closet, where it would stay to rot.

"Ready to go, Corpse?" Dave grinned at him, stowing away his handgun. Corpse smiled back, walking out the door. Then he paused at the car. An card lay on the hood, an red rose weighing it down. Corpse narrowed his eyes at the lily printed out on the card.

"Looks like we've been noticed." Dave noted, handing the card to him. Corpse already knew what it said. He reached out to pick up the rose, the sign of an certain hitwoman he knew. They really wanted him if they had pulled Rachel into this. Corpse sighed, taking the card from Dave.

_Congratulations on your kill, Corpse. Would you please join us? We need your talents, and Rae has been dying to introduce you to some of us. You will be paid handsomely, of course. Get in touch with Rae if you accept our invitation._

Love, **The Comfy Cartel.**

Corpse sighed, getting into the car. "Would you join me, Dave?" He asked as he started the car. Dave paused, debating the answer. "Nah, I like being an mercenary. But don't worry, we can still meet up." The man replied, gesturing for Corpse to make a turn.

"What if you're hired to kill someone from the Comfy Cartel?" Corpse said softly as he pulled into their garage. "I won't accept. I doubt I would even make it in without you." Dave grinned, and Corpse felt his worries melt away. He fingered the card, staring at the words. Then he tucked it into his pocket, making a note to make the rose into an pin.

**Looks like it was time for something new.**

An police officer sipped his coffee, staring up at the night sky. His radio crackled, alerting him of yet another disturbance. An recently growing organization had apparently gone up in flames. Jack had prepared for this, already parked nearby. He drove over, downing his coffee.

Sykkuno had said something about that, didn't he? Jack knew of the Comfy Cartel, knew what they did. He didn't oppose them since he knew they tried their best. The public was on their side, and he had an few close friends among them. So he turned an blind eye when they killed.

The victims were no innocents, but murder was never right, regardless. No human should have the right to decided just how much was one's life worth. Jack sighed, pulling up next to the smoldering building.

Bodies were being hauled out, and those that were still alive and coherent were being taken in for questioning. Jack walked over to one of his colleagues.

**It was going to be an long night.**

_Plenty of things had ended tonight, but as we all know now, new things will rise up._

_Welcome to the underworld, everyone._

**_We hope you enjoy your stay._ **

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THIS IDEA IS OUT! I can't promise I'll write more, and if I do it might just be short stories. But I'll try my best, and i hope you guys like it!


End file.
